A touch screen or touch panel is a display which can detect a location of a touch on the surface of a display screen. The touch may be applied using one or more fingers or an object, such as a stylus, to create a finger gesture. Such a finger gesture may be recognized by using a touch screen divided into a small number of large regions. The finger gesture is then identified by tracking a presence of the finger in each of the regions over time. However, for mobile applications with an already scaled-down touch screen or panel, a small or slight finger movement may not be easily recognized.
Furthermore, once the processor identifies the gesture, one or more applications associated with the touch screen may receive the data indiscriminately. Accordingly, the touch screen may be burdened by a large number of interrupts to process the large data size when it is implemented for a mobile device where its power requirement, processing power and operating system (OS) performance may be the foremost concerns.